


Tawnyfeather don't fight the setient robot lion for the love of mothpool

by Bootleg_Luz



Series: Google docs garbage dump [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im 99 percent sure I was high writing this, Kinda, This went from warrior cats oneshot to alien worbuilding, idk wtf happened, it was something, should k out this in the warriore fandomn or would that just be pushing it?g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleg_Luz/pseuds/Bootleg_Luz
Summary: Spothunter is 95% sure Tawnyfeather has a death wish.
Relationships: None
Series: Google docs garbage dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843783





	Tawnyfeather don't fight the setient robot lion for the love of mothpool

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ass drabble, but hey I wanted to play around with: hey, what if this one alien culture was kinda similar to the murder cats known as warriors? 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a warriors one shot, but somehow I got distracted two paragraphs in and switched fandoms, but it was too late to turn back on the alien species work like murder cats part. 
> 
> Gonna do more on this probably. 
> 
> I love doing outsider povs for some reason???

One thing Spothunter is proud of is her ability to be a diplomat. 

Too bad that her brother, Tawnyfeather, didn't inherit the family trait. Spothunter was 95% sure he was going to get himself via crazy protective sentient robot lion for challenging the dude who piloted it to a duel involving lava. 

It all started two hours ago when the red one compared their society to a book (what even was that?) About murder cats (what were cats even????) 

Yeah, today wasn't going well on her end. She had to deal with the consequences for her brothers' actions. 

It took a lot of apologizing for Tawnyfeathers idiotic behavior for the Voltron team to forgive them and secure the alliance.


End file.
